Roommates
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Five times Tony asked Steve to move into Stark Tower
1. Chapter 1

**Roommates **

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Steve lightly sighed as he entered his apartment. He collected the mail from the floor and looked through the envelopes.

He found an interesting one that was from Tony himself.

Putting the rest of the mail on the counter, Steve opened the envelope and read the typed letter.

_Dear Capsicle,_

Steve rolled his eyes at the opening before continuing.

_Since the tower has been rebuilt, I decided to offer all of the Avengers floors of their very own. I wish for you to accept this offer and move into the tower. It wouldn't be very fun not having the entire team here. Please reply as soon as you can so I can have your floor decorated properly._

_ Tony Stark._

Steve lightly sighed as he put the letter down. Despite the fact that he and Tony had began to develope a good friendship, Steve still wasn't comfortable about the idea of moving into the newly rebuilt Stark Tower.

This wasn't the first time that Tony had brought this topic up and Steve was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

Even though he believed it would be a good idea for the team to be together, Steve felt that he wouldn't fit in with the rest of them. He was out of his time and didn't know anything about the rest of his team that would allow him to begin regular friendships with them.

Thor was his exact opposite, Bruce was sort of like his clone but tended to stay in his lab working on new science projects, Clint and Natasha were master spies and didn't let anyone know much about them for their own safty and Tony...

Well, that went without saying.

Steve felt honored that Tony wanted him to join the rest of the team in the tower but he felt that he wasn't ready to make such a leap. He knew it would make him look a little sloppy as team leader but he was sure the others would understand.

They must know what it's like to want privacy.

Sitting at his table and gathered a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Dear Tony._

_I recieved your letter today._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve walked into his apartment and collected the mail like he did every day. He wasn't surprised to see another letter from Tony.

Opening the letter before the others, Steve began to read the letter.

_Dear Capsicle,_

_As you know, I am a Stark. Which means that I am not use to hearing 'no' or being rejected. I am not the only one who wants you to move into the tower. The rest of the team would like to see you here. _

_We could become some kind of crazy avenging family._

_To sweeten the offer, I will even offer you the item in the picture._

_Hope to hear your acception,_

_Tony Stark_

Steve reached back into the envelope and pulled out the picture. His eyes went wide when he was the item in the photo.

A vintage Dogers poster. But not just any vintage poster. A poster dated from the day that Steve had gone to see the Dogers play.

He smiled at the picture and was very tempted to write Tony back and say that he would accept his offer. But he realized that he would be doing it for the poster that was a small piece of his past.

He was trying to put it behind him. It was hard but he was doing better each day. Accepting Tony's offer would just put him behind.

Plus, he wasn't one to take bribes. He's Captain America for crying out loud. Captain America doesn't take bribes. No matter how tempting they were.

And this was really tempting.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Mail call." Clint called as he waved a single letter in his hand. "Stark."

"It's from the old man, isn't it?" Tony asked.

"Yep."

"Let's see if he accepts." Tony said as he took the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"I still think that it was messed up of you to try to bribe him to move in here." Natasha said lying across the couch with a gun magazine in her hands.

"Well, you and Cap share the same mind." Tony said. "He declined again."

"Pay up." Natasha said, holding her hand palm up toward Clint.

Clint muttered something under his breath as he fished out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and placed it in Natasha's hand.

"Why in the world is he so against moving in here with the rest of us?" Tony wondered.

"Maybe he just likes his privacy." Clint suggested. "You can't blame him. Not really too much privacy around here. Especially with Jarvis. No offence Jarvis!"

_"None taken, Master Barton."_ the AI replied.

"He must think that moving in here might be too big a step for him to take so quickly." Natasha said. "He has to ease into this century at his own pace. Not to mention that the two of you still need to get over a few things."

"That is a good point." Tony agreed. "But I won't give up. I don't like being rejected."

"Wanna make another bet?" Natasha asked.

"No!" Clint answered.


End file.
